Name
by Wrenny2000
Summary: It's hard being a replica of Riku, especially when you don't have your own name. (One-shot. Inspiration from playing KH3 with my cousins.)


Destiny Islands was just as he remembered it; small, peaceful, with sunsets to rival Twilight Town's (_okay, maybe not that_). . .and completely, totally boring. Still, not everything was the same. The trapped feeling was gone, replaced with one of nostalgia, memories of times before. Funny how so long ago he had wanted nothing more than to leave this place, and now here he was, walking down that sandy path with his Replica by his side. It might've been strange, to bring him here. But he might as well see the real thing, not just one of memories. Might as well take this small moment before the final battle. They walked along the main island: small houses, shops, a weird feeling of home as the world seemed to glide past.

Not that Riku would want to move back there, of course. Obviously not. He was a Keyblade Master now, and he had responsibilities. Plus, he got to travel to other worlds. . .and not in a cringey, darkness-obsessed way. Still, his Replica deserved to really visit here, at least once.

"I just never imagined there'd be. . . so_ much_ here," the Replica said, his eyes wide as they absorbed the scenery.

Riku ran a sheepish hand through his hair, "Funny you should say that, when I always thought this world was too small."

"Reminder that the only World I've been to is Castle Oblivion," the Replica replied.

"Castle Oblivion is a pretty big World, all those rooms and cards and whatnot. Besides, you remember being here, right? (Using some of _my_ memories, not that I care.) That should count for something, right?"

The Replica closed his eyes, "Well, going through the island from my memories and actually being here. It's a bit of a different experience, I guess. And, honestly, I don't think-" he hesitated "-I don't think I've ever seen the main island. . .mostly. . .the memories that are mine (and mine alone) are of me and Namine, out on the play island."

A bittersweet smile swept upon the Replica's face: those memories may have been fake, but they were _his_, and they were real to him. They reminded him of what was truly important in his life. Protect Namine- that's what matters. The lonely Replica gazed at the sky, the sunset barely grazing the clouds.

"You feeling all right?" Riku looked over, concern spreading across his face.

The Replica blinked out of his thoughts. "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine."

They stepped down that path a bit longer, Riku taking long strides, his boots scuffing the ground. The Replica matched his gait, though needing to skip a bit to keep up with the taller Riku.

"You know. . ." Riku mused, footsteps softening as he slowed his pace, "I don't think they ever gave you a name."

This surprised the Replica: a name? Like, his own name? Not 'Riku' or 'Replica of Riku' or 'Repliku' or anything like that. It's a strange thought- does he even deserve anything like that? Does he even need one? The Replica pondered this- maybe, _maybe_ it would be nice.

The Replica let out a sound that seemed halfway between a sigh and laugh, "I guess they never did."

He kicked up a bit of sand, eyes cast to the ground. Riku smirked, his eyes a bit sad, yet still playful. And he was dead serious when he suggested-

"Why don't we give you one?"

"Really? Like, right now? Are you sure you don't mind?"

Riku gave the wide-eyed Replica another smirk, "Yeah, definitely. I don't want there to be any confusion between 'Rikus' after all."

At once, the surprise and excitement melted from the Replica's expression. Some sort of sadness overtook him- that's where Riku was wrong: soon enough, there wasn't going to be any confusion between the Rikus. Aside from being Riku's Replica, there was no point in being here anymore. There were more important things to take care of. More important people who could use saving. But at least he could go out with a name.

_ Yeah, that would be nice. _

"So, what'll it be then? My name? Not something stupid, or too similar to 'Riku,' okay? At least not something too similar to Riku; I don't want to be Riku 2." Though he had said it jokingly, some sort of plea came from that last line- some desire to be himself, no matter how unlikely that may be.

Riku shrugged playfully, "Aw, man! That was one of my suggestions!" -the Replica tried punching him in the arm, which Riku avoided- "Kidding! Kidding! I'm actually not sure. What do you want your name to be?"

"Eh, you can suggest something_ else_ if you want. I may need ideas or whatever."

Riku hummed and rested a hand on his chin, deep in thought. The sunset flickered in the distance, shining dully on the roofs of their little village. They walked past windows, shops, doors, trees, sand. Walked past chatting people, playing kids, and barking dogs.

The Replica let his stare reach a fruit stand, though he quickly dismissed it, moving onward. Riku, however, saw something that caught his eye.

"Hey," he caught the Replica's attention by speaking up, "how about Mango?"

"_Mango. . .? _What's that?"

Riku smiled at the confused Replica, "Your new name!"

A bit of silence fell over the two as the Replica turned away in thought, walking a few paces ahead of Riku.

The Replica then turned to Riku and smiled, "Mango, huh? I like it!"

Riku stiffled a laugh, "Seriously?!" he shouted as he caught up to the Replica.

"Yeah, why not? It's cool. Besides,_ you_ were the one who suggested it."

"Well, okay, you got me there," Riku shrugged, "So then, that's your name now?"

The Replica nodded.

"I'm Mango," he announced seriously.

No joking or tone of amusement, just crossed arms and a satisfied smile.

_Does he not know it's a fruit?_ Riku thought before realizing he probably doesn't. Apparently Namine didn't consider any time Riku had or mentioned mangoes to be important memories.

Still, at least he seemed a bit happier now. Like something that had been bothering him for a long time had disappeared.

Mango smiled, "Thanks, by the way. I like having a name. . .makes me feel less. . .well, _you-_ no offense."

Riku shook his head in amusement, "It's no big deal. Guess I'll see ya around then, Mango."

"Yeah."

And so the two walked closer to the beach shore, ready to catch the last fading glimpses of sunset. A Keyblade Master who returned to a home he once so desperately wanted to leave, and his Replica, who still had no idea he was named after a fruit.

Riku and Mango.

The boy who finally had a name.

_~End._


End file.
